


kick it!

by dojaegay



Series: end to start [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rivalry, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaegay/pseuds/dojaegay
Summary: Their gang had grown exponentially in the last few years after Doyoung got the Jung family’s approval, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because he finally had the manpower to make real money, and a curse, because he’d gained the much undesired attention of a certain envious heir.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: end to start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949833
Comments: 28
Kudos: 282





	kick it!

The colorful skyline that painted Seoul’s nights shone in the distance as Doyoung admired it from the vacant lot. 

Behind him, he could hear Johnny’s massive bike and its roaring engine preparing for the night’s race. Doyoung struggled to understand why his friend enjoyed such a pointlessly dangerous activity, but then again there wasn’t much else one could do to prove one’s superiority in their line of work without seeking certain death. 

“Who is it tonight?” Doyoung asked Johnny as he finally got through the big crowd gathered around him. 

Their gang had grown exponentially in the last few years after Doyoung got the Jung family’s approval, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because he finally had the manpower to make real changes, and a curse, because he’d gained the much undesired attention of a certain envious heir. 

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough,” Johnny said, leaning on his impressive bike with a teasing smirk on his face. Beside him, Mark scratched his neck nervously. The kid was a new recruit—a friend of Taeyong’s that he’d sent their way to replace him as he took care of business in Japan—, and he still struggled to keep up with Johnny and Doyoung’s dynamic. As Doyoung’s best friend and second in command, he had privileges that others couldn’t even fathom, as well as permission to cross certain lines that could get someone like Mark killed. 

Maybe he was right to be nervous. 

“What is that supposed to—,” Doyoung began to ask, but he was suddenly interrupted by the deafening sound of two top class engines racing towards them. “You gotta be kidding me,” he groaned once he realized whose car had skidded confidently a few meters away from them. 

Jung Jaehyun slid out of his shiny Lamborghini Aventador, dark blue hair perfectly styled up and skinny jeans leaving little to the imagination. 

Doyoung’s blood boiled.

It was no secret that the leader of the fastest growing gang in Seoul and the heir to the biggest crime family in the same city hated each other. They both made it very clear every time they saw each other in public, and Doyoung had no problem with bashing the brat behind his back either. It wasn’t like it put him in any danger—Jung Sr., the Big Boss, agreed with most of Doyoung’s cruel comments about his son. 

Doyoung knew that was the reason why Jaehyun absolutely despised him. After a few years of making a name for himself in the streets, he quickly caught the Boss’s attention and easily became his favorite even though he didn’t have any ties to any of the higher ranked members. 

In 23 years, all Jaehyun had ever received were backhanded compliments. But he still bore the Jung name, something Doyoung would never have, something that gave him power people like Doyoung could only dream of.

Jaehyun hated Doyoung for being a _nobody_. Doyoung hated Jaehyun for being _somebody_.

As Jaehyun and his right hand, another irresponsible brat called Yuta, walked towards them, their biker drove alongside them before stopping right in front of Johnny. He quickly took his helmet off, revealing a surprisingly young face. He must have been around Mark’s age, but there was no trace of innocence on his pretty face. His smile was as sharp as a dagger as he extended a hand for Johnny to shake. 

“What’s up, man,” he casually greeted Johnny, making it clear that the two were already acquainted. 

“Hey, kid,” Johnny shook his hand enthusiastically. “Doyoung,” the older called his attention, “this is Donghyuck, one of Jaehyun’s new talents.”

Doyoung nodded, crossing his arms on his chest. “I’m Kim Doyoung,” he introduced himself, making no move to shake Donghyuck’s hand. Kim Doyoung didn’t shake kids’ hands, much less when those kids were associated with Jung Jaehyun. 

Donghyuck snorted. “Well, obviously. It’s kind of difficult to not know who you are when you're all Jaehyun ever talks about,” he said cheekily, causing Johnny to bark out a laugh. 

“What’s so funny, Suh?” A deep voice behind them said, and Doyoung didn’t need to turn around to know whom it belonged to. 

“Good evening, Mr. Jung,” Johnny replied, his tone treading on a thin line between polite and mocking. “We were just chatting.”

Doyoung finally turned around, only to find Jaehyun’s eyes drilling into his skull. “Is there something you need, Jung?” He scowled at the younger man. Doyoung knew he was one of the few people allowed to disrespect the Boss’s son like that, and he took full advantage of it. 

“I hope you didn’t bet too much money tonight,” Jaehyun walked up to him until they were so close that Doyoung could feel the heat emanating from his body, a dark contrast to the freezing temperature of Seoul’s winter nights. “It would be a shame if that money went to pay for a few upgrades for Olivia.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes. Of course Jaehyun was one of those brats who named their cars. “Don’t worry about it, _Jaehyunnie_ ,” he teased the younger, leaning in even closer. He could tell that the crowd around them were watching, expectant. “I don’t care about money. Once you lose, I’m sure you’ll find a way to repay me.”

Jaehyun held his gaze, eyes shining with rage. He brought a hand up to scratch his face—a nervous habit of his—, showing off the bandages around his knuckles. Doyoung wondered if his blood would paint them tonight. 

“I guess we’ll see,” Jaehyun finally spoke, moving to stand next to Yuta as both Johnny and Donghyuck climbed onto their bikes and slid their helmets on. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung answered to no one in particular, his voice drowning in the sound of two prime engines heating up. “I guess we will.”

✦

Doyung had never been particularly sensitive to art, but even he had to admit that the Jung headquarters were impressive in their design. The traditional architectural style represented both the family’s wealth and its history—it was a statement. Doyoung could still remember the first time he’d stepped foot in the impressive building. He’d felt dirty, unworthy; an intruder among the elite.

He’d been seventeen at the time; old enough to understand the implications of the Boss inviting him to the HQ personally, but too young to realize the impact that the meeting would have in his life. 

Jung Sr. had shown him around, explaining what every room was for and sparing none of the gruesome details of his profession. Doyoung had felt like it had been as much of an introduction as it had been a test. 

“And here is where you will train,” the Boss had explained as he pushed a massive door open, revealing a massive traditional training hall. Due to the late hour, it had been almost completely empty, except for one mysterious boy, training on his own in the middle of the room. He immediately turned around once he heard the sound of the door closing, and bowed deeply before approaching them. 

“This is my son, Jaehyun,” the Boss had introduced him, gesturing towards the younger boy with no emotion in his voice. 

Jaehyun had assessed him with sharp, intelligent eyes, before extending a hand for Doyoung to shake. However, before he even got the chance to raise his own hand, the older Jung slapped his son’s hand away. Jaehyun let out a surprised yelp and held his hand—which had already begun to redden—to his chest. 

“Handshakes happen between equals,” the Boss had spoken calmly, so much that it sent a shiver down Doyoung’s spine. “You are not equals. Apologize to Doyoung for your indiscretion.” 

Jaehyun’s grip on his bruised hand tightened until his knuckles turned white, and when he looked up to address Doyoung, the older boy noticed the tears of rage and shame in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he had apologized through gritted teeth. 

_Me too_ , Doyoung had thought. 

He still was.

✦

The Meeting Room was perhaps one of the most exclusive rooms in the Jung headquarters, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t dripping in opulence. It didn’t matter that only the Boss’s closest circle were granted access to the room, his power still needed to be evident.

The room was small, as its only purpose was to hold very private meetings, but the exquisiteness made up for the small size. In the middle of the room stood a table of African Blackwood, designed and carved for Jung Sr. personally. The Chinese murals on the walls were painted in gold, and behind the Boss’s seat, at the end of the table, was the most detailed dragon Doyoung had ever had the privilege to see. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Jaehyun’s voice rung in the room the moment Doyoung stepped in.

He carefully closed the doors behind himself before addressing the younger. Jaehyun was sitting comfortably on his father’s seat, his feet propped up on the ridiculously expensive table. 

“I’ve come to collect my prize,” Doyoung replied, causing Jaehyun to laugh sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes, immature as ever. “You never go anywhere without a purpose. Do you even know how to have fun?”

Doyoung’s eyebrows shot up. “I think we both know the answer to that.”

Jaehyun snorted defiantly, but his cheeks still turned a healthy shade of pink. He stood up, kicking the chair behind him, and moved to stand in front of Doyoung, his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“So?” He stared at Doyoung expectantly. “What are you waiting for? Claim your prize.” 

Before Jaehyun could say anything else, Doyoung wrapped a hand around his neck, applying the faintest pressure. It was more than enough though, because Jaehyun immediately shut up, and his blush extended down to his neck and his slightly exposed clavicles. 

“How is it _my_ prize,” he whispered in Jaehyun’s ear, hot breath brushing the soft skin, “if we both enjoy it just as much.” 

Instead of replying, Jaehyun smashed his lips against Doyoung, immediately granting the older’s tongue access when it brushed against his lower lip. He let out a small whimper as Doyoung’s teeth bit down on his plump lip, a thin thread of saliva connecting them as the older pulled away slightly.

“Fuck, look at you,” Doyoung groaned. Jaehyun’s neck and cheeks had turned a delicious shade of red, and his lips were glossy with spit. Doyoung let go of his neck in order to wrap both hands around his waist before kissing him again, this time a little bit more desperately. Jaehyun buried his long, slender fingers in his dark hair, pulling it strongly enough to make Doyoung moan into his mouth. 

Still wrapped around each other, they walked blindly until Jaehyun’s butt met the expensive table. Without blinking, the younger pushed himself up and onto the table, spreading his legs so Doyoung could fit between them. 

Doyoung’s strong fingers dug into the soft flesh of Jaehyun’s thighs as he kissed him again and again and again, until he couldn’t feel his lips anymore. He traced a line of kisses from Jaehyun’s chin and down his neck, which he sucked on almost violently, gifting him with a couple of purple bruises which he no doubt was going to get yelled at for later. When he moved on to suck on the pulse point under Jaehyun’s ear, the boy let out a loud yelp at the stimulation of one of his erogenous zones, and his hips clashed against Doyoung’s.

“Eager, are we?” Doyoung laughed, slightly out of breath, when he realized that Jaehyun was getting hard already. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaehyun replied, locking his ankles behind Doyoung. He’d never been one to play hard to get in bed, the spoiled brat. “Just fuck me already. That’s what you came here to do, anyway.”

Doyoung laughed again. There was no denying that. 

He shrugged off his own jacket before pushing Jaehyun’s off of his shoulders, throwing it away somewhere—he couldn’t be bothered to look. Jaehyun’s shirt was next, which he took off himself, revealing his perfectly carved torso. Doyoung pushed him down until he was lying on his back before delving down to suck on the skin below his belly button and above his belt. Jaehyun’s back arched beautifully as Doyoung bit and licked until the younger couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Doyoung off with one hand before unfastening his belt buckle and pushing his skinny jeans off of his legs, revealing what seemed to be miles of milky white skin. 

“Lie down again,” Doyoung ordered as he knelt down in between Jaehyun’s legs. The other boy obeyed immediately, allowing Doyoung to take his underwear off, leaving him completely naked. 

Something about having Jaehyun’s perfect naked body before him while he was still completely dressed made Doyoung’s insides burn, he thought as he bit down on the inside of the younger’s unblemished thigh. 

“Ngh,” Jaehyun bit back a moan. 

“Don’t hold back,” Doyoung told him before pressing a kiss to his asscheek. “I want to hear you.”

As instructed, Jaehyun let out a loud groan once he felt Doyoung’s hot tongue against his hole. It didn’t take long before the wet muscle was joined by a finger, which soon became two. Doyoung could tell that Jaehyun had done this recently, maybe on his own, and he felt himself grow even harder at the thought. 

“Please, tell me you brought lube,” Jaehyun gasped as he felt Doyoung’s fingers move inside him, purposely avoiding his sweet spot. 

“Of course, I’m not a teen— Hey!” He slapped Jaehyun’s hand away from his own cock, which he had been pumping. “Who said you were allowed to do that?”

“Fuck, Doyo— Ah, shit!” Jaehyun let out a loud yelp when he felt Doyoung’s fingers press down on his prostate repeatedly. “Ugh, fuck,” he mumbled, almost unintelligibly. His face was covered in sweat, hair plastered on his face. He looked like the very definition of desire, and Doyoung had never been so attracted to a person this intensely before in his life. 

Before he could think twice about it, Doyoung leaned down to press a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, which he returned just as gently. As they kissed, Doyoung continued to stretch Jaehyun until the younger started letting out sounds of pleasure only. 

“You’re ready,” Doyoung said against the younger’s lips, pressing one last kiss before pulling away to undress himself. Once he was naked, he grabbed the packet of lube from his jacket and walked towards Jaehyun again, who was waiting for him while propped on his elbows. 

“Let me,” Jaehyun spoke, taking the packet from Doyoung’s hands and ripping it open with his teeth. He quickly covered his fingers with it before wrapping a confident hand around Doyoung. “God, you’re so hard,” he groaned, licking a line down the older’s neck.

“That’s enough,” Doyoung sighed after a short while. He grabbed the packet of lube again, emptying it on his hand before grabbing Jaehyun’s hip with his clean hand. 

“Wait,” Jaehyun stopped him suddenly. He jumped down from the table before turning around and resting his front on the edge of the table, exposing himself to Doyoung again. “You get deeper like this,” he explained, his ears turning a bright red. 

Doyoung snorted but decided not to comment as he finished prepping Jaehyun. Finally, he took hold of Jaehyun’s hips and slid all the way in in a single, slow thrust. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jaehyun cried out. “You’re so good.”

“Can I?” Doyoung asked him, his dick practically begging him to move. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun gasped. “Yes, please.”

Doyoung fucked Jaehyun the way they both liked—with long, powerful thrusts that made Jaehyun feel like Doyoung was splitting him in half. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Doyoung groaned as Jaehyun clenched around him. 

Jaehyun laughed shamelessly. “Only for you,” he teased the older, who bit down on his neck to shut him up. 

Doyoung placed a hand under Jaehyun’s left knee, pushing it up until it was resting on top of the table. “Doyoung!” The younger screamed as the angle allowed the other to finally reach his prostate. “God, right there.”

Doyoung grabbed his chin and shoved his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth as he continued to thrust into him relentlessly. His other hand snaked around the boy’s torso until he wrapped it around his cock, which he pumped until Jaehyun came with a final scream, spurting his release all over the luxurious table. 

Doyoung pulled out of Jaehyun gently, kissing his rosy cheeks and forehead as he came down from his intense high. When he finally turned around, he noticed Doyoung was still hard and leaking. 

“You didn’t come,” he said as he wrapped his arms around the older’s neck. 

Doyoung kissed him once, twice. “It’s okay.”

“But this was your prize,” Jaehyun caressed his sides. The intimacy of the moment made Doyoung’s insides shift nervously. 

“My prize was getting to wreck you, Jaehyunnie,” he explained teasingly, giving Jaehyun’s butt a playful slap. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun let go of him and dropped to his knees, looking up at Doyoung with eyes full of mischief. 

“Wreck me some more, _hyung_.”

Doyoung’s heart imploded in his chest. 

He let out a soft whimper as Jaehyun took him in his mouth, gripping the younger’s hair with a strong hand. 

“You’re unbelievable,” he breathed out when Jaehyun took him all the way with little to no resistance. 

Jaehyun moaned at the praise, the vibrations sending shivers down Doyoung spine. After a few more pumps, he released into Jaehyun’s mouth, who swallowed it easily and with no complaints. 

After licking Doyoung clean to the point of overstimulation, Jaehyun finally pulled off, pushing himself up and rubbing his sore knees. 

“I’m never sucking your dick in that position again,” he commented while he wiped his own cum off of the table. Doyoung decided not to mention how he’d used the word _again_.

They got dressed in silence, as they always did. Once fully clothed, Jaehyun approached Doyoung again to press one last violent kiss on his lips before biting hard on his lower lip. 

“That was fun,” he said as he walked away, not even bothering to look at Doyoung. “Can’t wait to pay Johnny to lose on purpose again.”

Doyoung’s soul left his body. 

“You fucking asshole!” He screamed, already running after the younger boy. 

Some things would always remain the same.


End file.
